False Reality
by katrinaxrawr
Summary: Summary: Mi Young is just your ordinary Ren-loving fangirl. Except she has the power to create alternate worlds to dwell in during her dreams. Not illusions, but actual worlds with no sense of time. Just eternal happiness with their imperfections.
1. Visiting the Other Side

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice. I'm just testing the waters with the big scary world of fanfiction so if I get some things wrong, I apologize as Japanese terms and Anime fanfiction are my domain. Please enjoy!

Notes:

- 노우현 (NO WooHyun) is the guy in the beginning. Referring to Mi Young (aka me) as princess.  
- Mi Young means eternal; beauty and prosperity  
- Wife is ah-ne (아내)

Summary: Mi Young is just your ordinary Ren-loving fangirl. Except she has the power to create alternate worlds to dwell in during her dreams. Not illusions, but actual worlds with no sense of time. Just eternal happiness with their imperfections.

* * *

Prologue: Visiting the Other Side

Glancing over at the screen, I could feel my heart flutter as Ren sang his heart out, his smile sending me through waves of excitement and longing. Longing for his presence, to be wrapped around in his arms and cuddling throughout the afternoons, sharing heat. Hugging tightly, chest to chest so that our hearts would beat the same, as if to become one with each other. I sighed, knowing that our love was a false delusion I created to fulfill my desires of having a perfect boyfriend.

Walking over to the bathroom, I began brushing my teeth, listening and bobbing my head to the rhythm of their song 'Face'. I called out to Hyori, my housemate and best friend, telling her I was off to dreamland. She already knew of my... prowess and offered to console me at first. In return, I linked our dreams, allowing her to commute to mine so that even while asleep, we'll still hang out. Heading over to my bed, I finished a whole bottle of water and slipped off my Totoro slippers, falling onto the mattress. Sending a quick prayer to whatever deity that happened to be listening (a habit that was influenced by my mother when she was still alive), I let my mind drift into a peaceful slumber.

- in wonderland - (lol, she's just dreaming)

Warping through the fabrics of time and space, I was teleported to a modern house in Seoul. Bright. Almost everything was dressed in colorful hues. Rolling off the mattress, I let out a yawn, purring like a cat as I stretched out on the bed.

"Aw, is my little princess sad about not getting to see me?" Turning my head to face the voice, about to retort when I felt a sharp pain in my head, as if it were being struck with thousand of needles. I could tell my pain was obvious since he immediately dropped his light-hearted tone to come to my aide. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, "More or less." I saw him let out a breath. "Was the pervert actually worried about me?" I laid back down on the fluffy sheets, closing my eyes.

"I'm being serious here. You could have died coming here. Your body can't handle the pressure each time." I could practically hear the frown in his voice.

"You're not still trying to convince me to stay here, are you?" He visibly paled and averted his gaze from my face to the floor. I sat up, supporting my back with the abundant pillows. "I knew it. Listen Woo Hyun, 'cause this is the last time I'll say it. Make me repeat what I say and you'll never be able to have children." His back straightened and fixed his eyes back on me. "I have friends back in the real world, besides Hyori who you have already met. And that's the only friend you'll meet, since she's the only one I gave permission to. Besides, with each time I come back, my body will grow accustomed and grow stronger. I'm already tougher than most girls at my old high school. I won't break... I promise." I held out my pinky finger as he blinked away the tears slowly forming inside his eyes, raising his own to meet mine. After meeting with him for a couple months, he's opened up to me considerably.

"You're right, Mi. I'm sorry for pushing my past feelings of my ah-ne onto you."

I smiled at him, "No problem! Now get out so I can change." He instantly smirked.

"Why when I can change _for_ you?~" I saw his arm snake its way over to me, which I playfully smacked both ended up laughing, him leaving for my privacy.

I yelled out before he left through the door, "Don't you dare peek on me!" His low chuckles echoed to my room, him muttering 'I know, I know.' Smiling, I began taking off my clothes. The clothes in this world resembled much like Earth.

**No duh. This is parallel to Earth. **An apparition visualized inside my head.

_Oh, shut up. Why are you even in my head?_

**When lover boy is gone, who is going to guide you through this twisted world?**

_Myself, because I can control my own dreams. This whole place is a figment of my imagination. _I saw her glare at me.

**Can you really say that.. Look at Woo Hyun. He has **_feelings_** and he's had a **_past. _**Could your mind even think of such things, coming from a vivacious girl who squeals over Ren?**

_Tch... _Dropping the subject, I began to feel my body began fading away from my mind._ By the way, don't bring my... object of affection into this._ She only smirked in response.

**You know where you can find me, dear!~**

Rolling my eyes at her antics, I came back to this 'reality'. I was apparently on auto-pilot during my absence, standing in the middle of the sidewalk blocking oncoming pedestrians. Looking down at my outfit, I nodded inwardly in approval. It was just black skinny jeans and a white printed shirt with a panda on it, black converses on. My straight hair was curled, having waves, and my face lightly done with make-up. Just the cat eyeliner...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of a pikachu backpack. Rushing quickly before she left, I pulled at it. As she looked back, I saw her eyes widen. I could only giggle.

"I found you!~


	2. Dreams Come True

Summary: Mi Young is just your ordinary Ren-loving fangirl. Except she has the power to create alternate worlds to dwell in during her dreams. Not illusions, but actual worlds with no sense of time. Just eternal happiness with their imperfections.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dreams Come True

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of a pikachu backpack. Rushing quickly before she left, I pulled at it. As she looked back, I saw her eyes widen. I could only giggle._

"I found you!~"

"Mi Young! What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me..."

"Is this how you say annyeong to a dear friend? How cruel.." I feigned a hurt emotion as she just poked my forehead really hard. "Dude.."

She pulled back her finger. "What?" I grabbed her hand and lifted it to eye level.

With the most straight face I could muster up, "You have fingers of steel. The pain from the poke of death shall forever remain in my mind."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Stop being so dramatic and suck it up."

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, keep rolling your eyes like that and they'll get stuck like that." She smacked her palm against my head. Instinctively, I put my hands to hit her back.

"Oh, be quiet. Hurry up or we'll miss the subway!" We both nodded our heads in a silent truce and rushed down the stairs, often skipping steps. In our haste, Hyori tripped over an especially long scarf of a passerby. The moment she lost her footing on the stairs, I saw her reach her hands out to me. I dived forward to at least break her fall.

"HYORI!" Her name ripped out from my lungs. I heard people gasp and cover their faces in shock (or is that fear?), and some even walking away as if they saw nothing. _Shit! Why isn't anyone helping?! Why are they just watching her? At this rate, she's going to bust her head open! _"SOMEBODY SAVE HER!"

At that moment, I saw a body shoot out in front of me._ He can't be...That pitch black hair... It is him!_ My eyes widened as her body collided into his, knocking them both into the ground, skidding across.

I ran to the bodies, neither of them moving. Prying off his arms around her waist (which proved to be difficult; the man had a strong grip!), I laid her body next to his as I checked both of their pulses. _Alive... _I whipped out my phone and called an ambulance. With the help of a person (the one with the scarf), who was apologizing for her ignorance in clothing choices, we managed to carry them to a nearby bench. I turned to check on Kwangmin's head, when I saw a movement from Hyori. I looked at her arm that was grabbing mine.

"W-what the hell happened?" She was holding her head in her arm, struggling to get up. Helping her up, I gave her the best reply I could.

"Kwangmin saved you and he could possibly have brain damage. I need to check up on him so I can see if anything is fatal. The ambulance is on their way." She let go as I rushed to the older male's side. Checking for any abnormalities, I quickly ripped off the bottom of my shirt to wrap around the gash on his head, having already stitched it (rather crudely dare I say). The white fabric soon blossomed into crimson as I secured it tightly around his head._ That should stop the bleeding.._ I glanced at his arms, small scrapes scattered across. _Now to stop it from getting bacteria._ I searched my bag for Neosporin, but to no avail. I turned to the girl with the scarf. "Watch them. I'm going to the store to get some disinfectant."

She could only nod, replying a 'got it.'. I made a dash to the nearest pharmacy, searching past the oncoming cars._ Found one! _Crossing the street and barging through the doors, I searched the aisles for disinfectant. Finding the label, however, did not solve my problem. Why? Because they were out of stock. Growling at the store's lack of such a common item, I rushed back to the unconscious duo._ Forget the disinfectant.. I'll rinse it out with water! _Kneeling down on the ground, I reached for my water bottle. Thankfully, it was insulated so all the ice had not melted and kept it cool. As much as I wanted to drink it (I'm thirsty, dammnit! I've been running everywhere!), I knew that it was not as important as keeping him virus-free. Wouldn't want him to get sick now would we?

Dripping the liquid on his cuts, I could see him wince at the sudden change of temperature. Dabbing the blood with a paper towelette, I bandaged everything in gauze._ And Hyori laughed at me for keeping a mini first-aid._ I thought bitterly.

"When are the ambulance coming? Kwangmin could have a serious head concussion!"

**You should learn how to not speak to yourself out loud in public, dear. People will get the wrong idea.**

Turning my head around, I took notice that the scarf girl was nowhere to be found._ I told her to watch them! _Everything that was surrounding me suddenly began to fade away into a canvas of pitch darkness. I now stood on top of a lake of black water.

**Ah, watch that nasty temper of yours. Anger will only make you look repulsive.** She held out a hand as she seemingly pulled a fan out of thin air.** You'll scare oppa, you know?~**

My head snapped into her direction. "And just who exactly is your oppa and who the hell are you, pray tell?"

**Don't be silly, I'm you!** She smiled as she slowly made her way over to me, stopping just a few feet away.

"You're not me, because I'm right here! And who is oppa?"

Closing her fan, she put her hand over her heart. **You don't believe in your own self? And you don't even know our oppa? It's Ren!**

I instantly had her pinned against a wall that sprung up from underneath, nails digging into the skin of her neck. I brought my face to the side of her's. "Maybe you forgot but you didn't answer my first question seriously. Who are you." It wasn't even a question at this point. It was a demand, laced with malice in every word. She smirked as I felt something ooze out between my fingers._ She liquified herself? How is that possible?_ My eyes widened.

**Ooh!** She clapped in amusement, the fingerprints on her neck slowly disappearing. I instantly turned back at her. **You're scary when you're mad, you know dear? Maybe talking about oppa is not good around you... **She put a finger to her mouth, as if thinking.

"Answer me, woman!" She snapped out of her thoughts, smiling as she did so.

I**'m the you of this world! Anyways, my time is running out, so better meet oppa before it's to late!** And with that, she began evaporating into nothing. I reached to grab her, to stop her from leaving and to answer my damn questions straight but she just slipped out, again might I add. _Calm.. Be calm and think rationally. Meet Ren before time runs out.. Will this world end up being destroyed like the others or will Ren die... _I slapped my cheeks with my palms. _There's no way I would have planned this. It's just a mean joke by myself... Yeah, that's it. _

* * *

As soon as I left my consciousness, I was hit by a sterile smell. After adjusting, I happened to find myself sitting next to Hyori around Kwangmin, who was resting peacefully on the hospital bed together. Him hugging her like a teddy bear, and the latter blushing as red as a tomato, how cute. I snapped a picture on my phone and chuckled lightly to myself, to which she glared at me for.

The room was filled with silence and emptiness, until I decided to break it. "What's his condition?"

"We don't know yet. They had run some x-rays and CT scans on his skull, but we're still waiting in the end." I nodded my head thoughtfully, not before noticing her face turned even redder. _Did something happen when I was gone?_

The door opened to reveal a doctor that was probably not a day over twenty-five. Flashing a bright smile, she walked in holding a manila folder, which I could only assume was his results.

"Hello, I am and how are you today?" She's stalling._ Must be new..._

As politely as I could, "Hello, I am Mi Young and this is Hyori. We are doing fine, but we have more important matters at hand, as do you I assume." I could feel Hyori nudge me in the side (which tickled more than it hurt), as if telling me it came out more rude than intended.

"You are right, so I will just say it straight,"_ Did something bad happen?_ I grew worried for Kwangmin, even if I didn't know the man as much as Hyori. Peering over my shoulder, Hyori had a look of absolute guilt. _Well I suppose, since she was partially responsible for this_. "He has no head concussions, however we discovered a growing tumor inside his brain." Hyori gasped from the side, whom I can only comfort quietly at this point. nodded in understanding and continued, "however it might be possible to remove it since it's still in one of the early stages." Hyori's eyes brightened considerably.

"The tumor is probably not near something extremely sensitive, I hope."

"Unfortunately, it'll be dangerous to remove the tumor entirely without performing an operation to have a better view. We have all the preparation ready, so I would like to start the operation as soon as possible."

"We can not just send him into surgery without his permission, can we? We'll have to wait until he awakens."

"You're correct. Do you happen to be a medical student? Your vast amount of knowledge isn't your everyday thing."

Nodding my head, I answered. "Yes. I happen to be earning a double major in neurosurgery and biology, including a minor in biomedicine."

She looked surprise. "That's quite the menu you have on your plate right now, you're even younger than me! How old are you? About 19?"

"Do I look that old? I'm actually 16! I skipped middle school due to family issues and took all the extra free time to study, as did Hyori. Although she majors in the fashion industry."

"So you must be the one who cleansed and stitched his wounds...albeit it was rather rushed, which is understandable in your current situation. One major rule we must not forget, doctors never lose their cool in such situations, especially in front of patients."

"Yes, thank you for the advice. And actually, I finished my biology major and my minor, I'm just getting my neurosurgery major than I'm out of college."

"Oh, then would you like to view the surgery when its being preformed? It wuld be a great chance to learn firsthand and I will arrange everything, should Kwangmin agree. Hopefully it will add up to your college credits and help you finish up faster." My eyes widened, but I tried to hide it. _This would be the perfect opportunity! Dream or not, this is heaven... _At that moment, my soul had died and gone to heaven. Forget her poor skills in straight-forwardness, this woman is awesome!

"Thank you for such an amazing offer, but everything relies on Kwangmin's answer. I cannot accept, nor deny anything without his approval."

"Hmm. I understand. You guys may wait here with Kwangmin for the night or whatever that you wish. I'll make sure this room remains undisturbed by unnecessary interruptions. My offer will still stand tomorrow morning, Mi Young. You clearly have a prodigious mind." She left the room, her heels clacking against the tiled floors.

We were left in a comfortable silence to our own thoughts.

_Now, why is Kwangmin in my dream? Do I like him too? Oh god, what will Hyori say if she knew.. _I felt guilt eat at me until realization dawned on me. _Wait, Hyori! This is her dream too, so of course her idol or whatever would be in here! But why isn't Ren here then.._ I was somewhat sad that Ren didn't come, but you're supposed to save the best for last right? Or shouldn't it be sooner then later?

Time passed, minutes ticking by like years. Hours of waiting and soon the idea of Kwangmin waking up began to disappear like distant memories. _Maybe I should take a nap... _My vision became blurry and the energy to keep them focused was tiresome. Resting my head on Hyori's thigh, I drifted off.

* * *

My eyelids were heavy but I forced them open anyway. It was dark inside the room. The lights had been turned off (by , presumably) and the cool breeze from the opened window caressed my cheeks gently. I rested the side of my face on top of my arms, only to see bright blonde. So pretty.. I thought as I ran my fingers through the golden locks. The moonlight peeked from the curtains, shining on it, giving the mysterious person a angelic halo. I doze off again, my fingers still entangled in their hair.

* * *

Blinking open my eyes, I saw that someone was laying on my lap. Looking down, I nearly shoved him off onto the ground. Ren, the Ren with amazing vocals and a pretty face, was sleeping on my lap. My face heated up as I started growing more aware of his presence. My fingers lost in his hair and his arm holding onto my hand, fingers intertwined. He was mumbling something too low for me to pick up. Bending down closer to his face to listen more clearly, he suddenly shifted his face towards the ceiling, brushing his lips against mine. I instantly shot up, my blush intensifying tenfold.

"Nice wake up call, huh Mi Young?" Hyori was practically laughing, her phone in her hand, camera pointing at me. I gave her my hardest glare, but instead of crumbling, she just smirked. "How much did you record?" Still no signs of speaking or deleting it, she just flipped the screen side to me, showing her progress to uploading it on YouTube. That's one of the flaws of this world. It can actually send data through the magical portal called the Internet.

"You can delete it off my phone but its also backed up on Facebook, YouTube, Picasa and everything else you can think of." She tossed it to me. Carefully moving to catch it without disturbing his sleep, the video automatically started once in my hand.

The last few moments of my life were being replaced, to forever be engraved inside my mind even more so than Hyori's poke of death. I could see everything clearly, my facial expressions, his slight movements in his slumber, the rate of our breathing harmonizing to match each others.

Snapping out of my haze, I turned to Hyori. "Why is Ren-ah here?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't hear him coming in at night, being the light sleeper in the house you are. He had the courtesy to turn off the lights and ask me for permission to sit next to you."

"You were awake? So let him in?" She nodded her head.

"As you know, almost everyone in the Korea music industries are somehow connected, one way or another. Ren happened to be near the hospital when he heard the news, so naturally he rushed over to give Kwangmin his best wishes. If he ever awakens seeing as how he's so comfortable in your lap."

I threw the phone at her face, which she blocked skillfully with the hospital pillow.

"Nice try, Mi Young." She lowered the pillow, which I took the liberty of throwing a remote at her. Being completely unaware of my quick attack, she got hit.

I laughed, her nose reddening at the impact. "You always let your guard down on the first try and you're always so quick to brag.."

"Thanks for pointing out my weak spot, I really appreciate it."

I laughed and offered a 'your welcome.' Feeling Ren stir around, I focused my attention at him in curiousity.

"Sweet..." He opened his eyes, revealing a beautiful onyx.

"De?" I was confused, _what did he mean by sweet?_

"Your laugh.. It's like an angel's..." He blinked away the tiredness from his eyes.

"Kamsahmida..." I turned my head away shyly, Hyori pretending to sleep. Kwangmin pulled her into a tight embrace, to which she blushed. _Lucky bitch_..

He seemed to notice my jealousy, and so he sat up and carried me bridal style. My eyes widened and let out a squeal.. "Even your squeals are cute.." With the utmost care in the world, he laid me on the empty hospital bed beside theirs. "Let's sleep together!" he said, clapping his hands in child-like manner. Hopping onto the bed, he pulled the covers over our bodies. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands were curled against his chest and our legs were tangled into the bed sheets. I struggled for a little space, only for him to force our bodies against each others, chest to chest. And if possible, his grip got tighter, and his arms snaking its way up back and into my hair. My face grew hot at his actions and I averted my eyes to the fabrics of his shirt. _So warm...  
_  
"Um, why are you so nice to me? Mian-hae if I sound rude." He put a hand on my head. I looked up at his face since my face was buried in his shirt, inhaling his sweet scent.

"You're too cute for your own sake... I couldn't resist to see how many adorable reactions you could make!~" _Eh?_ I instantly went back to snuggling my face into his chest. I could feel his chest vibrate when he chuckled. "Say, can I be your boyfriend?~"

"Eh? T-there's no way you would like to go with me... We barely know each other!"

"You're right..." He sighed. And then as if an idea came, "Let's go on a date! And I won't take no as an answer."

"If you say so Ren-ah.."

"Call me oppa! It's much cuter..." I looked back at him, surprised. "C'mon, say 'Ren-oppa!~'"

"Ren-oppa..." It came out as a quite mumble but he smiled nonetheless.

He then let out a small frown. "I wish I brought my camera with me.." _Are those.. tears forming? Did I do that? Oh no... I should fix it!_

I sat up, him following my movement. "Um, I'll say it however many times you want, so please don't cry.." He instantly popped back to his bubbly personality.

"Then can I record you for my ringtone?" _Did I just get set up? _There was no way I could refuse when he had that special glimmer in his eye.

"Sure.. oppa.." He pulled out a pink iPhone 5 that practically radiated the word 'fabulous'.

"Okay, when I record it, say 'Ren-oppa!~ Pick up the phone! I miss you... Don't you miss me?" I nodded, having already memorized it. Seriously, if I couldn't remember a few words, how would I remember the rate formula for how much blood the heart can pump (without including all the other health factors like family genetics and such) or what medicines I could use to neutralize neurotoxins.

He signaled for me to start talking. "Ren-oppa... Pick up the phone!~ I miss you..." I said that part, getting quieter and mumbling just to tease him. I saw his eyes widen and his face flush pink. "Don't you miss me, oppa?" I drawled out his nickname just for fun.

He finished recording me, and I suddenly began to feel tired. With some mysterious power of his, he managed to sense my fatigue.

"Let's go to sleep since you're tired. After all, its still 6:30 in the morning."

"Eh? This early?" _No wonder I'm tired.. I usually don't wake up until one in the afternoon, if not, later._

"Yes, so good night my little angel." _Angel? What's with all the pet names.. _Did I forgot to introduce myself? Thinking back on our previous conversations, he had never asked about my name. _No duh.. I'm an idiot._

_"_Wait, I haven't told you my name.. It's Mi Young, so don't call me anything else, okay?"

"Okay, Mi Young-chagiya.." _Ah, whatever.. _I closed my eyes and relaxed my breathing. "Sweet dreams.." I felt his lips press against my forehead and I smiled warmly.

* * *

Waking up was especially nice. The annoying buzz of the alarm clock wasn't ringing as it usually does and the sun peeked out from the curtains, shining away from our sleeping faces (to which I am thankful for). Outside was lively with the chirping songs of the birds and the laughter of children playing at the nearby park across the street.

"Oppa!~" I shook his shoulders, but he didn't budge. "Oppa.." I flicked him lightly in the nose and he just scrunched his face.

Click!

I turned over to the door to see holding a Nikon camera, her face was smiling like yesterday.

"Please don't tell me you took a picture of us.."

"Actually, it wouldn't matter if I took a picture or not since the entire hospital is always being monitored. If I wanted too, I could pull up all that's happened since Kwangmin's arrival."

"Let's just keep this moment to ourselves, fellow citizens of the medical world, okay ?"

"Oh, almost forgot! Since I'm only 4-5 years older than you, just call me Siyeon-sunbae!"

"Okay, Siyeon-sunbae..." A few moments passed. "Did you need something from us particularly?"

"Kwangmin woke up last night." My eyes widened. "I spoke with him and he agreed to the operation. Hyori was awake too." _Why does everything happen when I'm sleeping?  
_  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" She sighed.

"You know this better than any one here, without including me of course. Sleep is important because deprivation of it will lead to weaker immunity functions and that can cause diseases. Plus there's many more I'm sure you can think of.."

"Let's go shopping chagiya.." Peering over my shoulder, I saw Ren rubbing his eyes in an innocent way.

"Umm, let's go with Hyori and Kwangmin-ah then..." He nodded his head and pulled me back into his arms. "Uh, Siyeon-sunbae, do you mind waking us up in 20 minutes? It's still a bit to early for us.." Smiling, she left the room but not before snapping another picture.

_Sleeping next to Ren-oppa, waking up to Ren-oppa, and shopping with Ren-oppa. _I let out a breath. I guess dreams really do come true..


	3. A Friend or Two

Chapter 2 - A Friend or Two

Just as Siyeon-sunbae promised, she woke me up in twenty minutes. I nodded my head groggily as she took a seat beside me.

"Earlier in the morning, before I took a picture of you and Ren snuggling," she ignored my 'so you did take a picture' remark and continued. "Kwangmin agreed to the operation, so long as it doesn't interrupt his shopping this evening. Hyori happened to be awake while you two were sleeping." _Why does everything happen when I'm asleep,_ I thought inwardly.

"Why prolong the surgery when he should have done it earlier?"

She sighed. "Friends are important, especially when you're a famous celebrity. They either fawn over you or use you for popularity, money and the such. So having time with people who don't see you as a celebrity, but as a person is treasured like gold. Spending most of your time with your bandmates can only be fun for so long."

"I understand then, but this is precious time he's wasting, just so you know. I care about his entire well-being and as a friend, I am concerned for his health. Moving away from such matters, I'm going to wake everyone up. You may continue your rounds, I assume." She poked my forehead, just like Hyori but not as powerful.

"Now don't go ordering your seniors around! If you need anything, you know where to find me!" She walked over to the door to leave.

As she was exiting, I called out to her. "Siyeon-sunbae!" She glanced over to me. "True friends never stop smiling or laughing. Just being with them will make you happy, so no matter how much time passes, everyday will be so much fun, your heart will burst!"

She smiled at me. "I'll keep that in mind. Have fun shopping today." After she finally closed the door, I began to wake up Ren and the others. Walking down to the clinic below the hospital, we were picked up by Woohyun and driven to my house. Hyori and I immediately went into my room to freshen up and change our outfits into something my comfortable and easy to slip out of.

We both showered at the same time, since my bathroom had a tub and a shower and the hot water won't be affected. I picked out a trasnparent loose top made specifically for me. The top was entirely gray tencel and for the bottom I wore white denim shorts with frayed edges and a pink button. Along with the clothes, I wore a brown pair of suede, platformed lace-up booties, a couple of bracelets and a pinky ring with a beautiful diamond, given to me courtesy of Woohyun as a sign of friendship.

I saw Hyori wearing a ruched lace tubetop in ivory and a leather skinny belt with a mesh bow buckle. Topping it off, she wore a pair of nude leather platform pumps. I tossed her a necklace from my jewelry box, which she thankfully caught. She pouted, "at least tell me when you're throwing something at me!"

"Reflex practice."

She shook her head and looked down at my heels. "How do you even walk in those six inches? They look painful!"

"You know what they say, 'heels are pleasure in pain'." I winked playfully at her. "Or at least I think. But they're not six inches, they're almost."

She rolled her eyes. _She just never learns.._

"Let's go downstairs already, everyone's probably waiting." She started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Gotta share our gorgeousness with others, huh?" We hooked our arms onto each other and walked down the steps, feeling like prom. I saw the look in the guys' eyes and they literally had excitement and awe in them. Their surprised and happy looks was one just like in a wedding photo, where the groom finally sees the bride walking down the aisle in her beautiful white dress.

Stunning was probably the only thought that had registered in their minds.

"May we have the honor of walking you two beautiful ladies to the car?" We both blushed at Ren's choice of words, and separated our arms to latch onto the men in front of us. They both wore casuals; Ren wearing a black leather jacket over a bright blue shirt, hot pink skinny jeans and even fiercer colored studded gloves and high top sneakers. Kwangmin was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black jeans and a pair of converse. We walked down the steps and stopped in front of my driveway, where the garage was.

"We'll have to split up," Hyori pointed out.

I twirled the car keys around my finger as the garage gates opened. "My car is a two-seater so I'll take Ren and Kwangmin will go with Hyori, good?" They all nodded in agreement to my arrangements. I walked over to my Lamborghini Aventador, painted in metallic silver, giving it a sleek and clean look, while my matte orange Miercialgo was parked in the corner beside Hyori's Prius, which was now backing out. Unlocking the doors for us, I saw Ren look confused when it didn't budge. I smiled and walked over to his side. "Need help before you break my car?" He nodded in a miserable way that was too cute not to giggle at. "They're scissor doors, so they open vertical. You have to pull the handle out, then lift up. You don't need much strength since after the first few seconds, it goes up automatically." He nodded and looked surprised when it rose up into the air.

Ren taking a seat next to me, I shut my door and reversed out of my driveway and onto the pavement. The music was the only thing filling the otherwise silent car. "Was this car imported? I don't see any car dealers around selling these types of cars." I nodded my head to his question.

"I went over to Italy for this specific car. I've seen pictures throughout the internet and couldn't resist the good looks and speed. But the downside is that it's high maintenance and expensive to pay for gas by the gallon, so I try not to drive it as much as my other cars. They're just for light cruising around the city or racing when I fly over to Japan and Europe."

"Wow." He was silent for a few seconds, "you're amazing." I stole a glance at his face as he smiled over to me. I felt my face heat up as I shifted into third gear, the transmission being smooth, as always. "You can manage you're expenses and you've been overseas with your own money."

"I'm not anything special, really. To me, you're the amazing one."

"Oh? And how so?" Glancing at the interior mirror, I saw him look at me curiously.

"For one, you have such a smooth voice, you sing with your heart and soul into each and every song and your fan girls love that, and you're so much more beautiful than me that I'm jealous." He looked surprised at the last bit of my rambling. My breath was slightly labored, but hardly noticeable. I pulled in the parking lot and parked my car, which was thankfully not far from the entrance.

Ren and I both walked to the front to wait for the other two when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. What came next surprised me. He lifted me up so high, my head was higher than his.

"Chagiya, you're the most stunning person I've ever laid eyes on. You are a flawless being and you should know that, I love you!" Stunned by his actions, I let out a warm smile. Everywhere on my body was warm and I was literally overwhelmed with good feelings, which were undescribable.

"Yes. I love you too, Ren-oppa." Happy with my reply, he set me down back on the ground. Silence was once again welcomed albeit it was more comfortable. He intertwined our fingers together and I let him.

"I just noticed, chagiya." I looked up to his face and he smiled really big. "You're pretty short for a sixteen year old!" He pat my head, teasingly.

"Hey! Don't mention my height! It may be meager, but it'll be enough to silence whoever questions it!" I crossed my arms and pouted. He chuckled at my antics.

"You're even wearing high heels!" I growled, and he seemed to notice the subtle hint of playfulness. He bent down his face closer to mine, noses almost toughing. "One day, you'll marry me okay, chagiya?" I could only look surprised and nod my head slowly.My head was getting slightly dizzy and I could hear Hyori's distant laugh far away.

We turned our heads simultaneously to the laughing duo.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves without us," Kwangmin said, smiling.

Hyori then jumped in, saying "you two were about to kiss!" A finger was pointed at my face in accusation.

I blushed and waved my hands in front of my face in defense. "It's not what you think! He was just..." _I can't just say he -_

Ren broke my thoughts up, quickly stating "I was just proposing to chagiya." I literally wanted to facepalm at his sheer bluntness,but I should have expected that with his straight-foward personality.

The both of them looked shocked at his answer but just shook it off as a rather serious joke from Ren.

Breaking them out of their daze, I led them to the main doors of the mall, where tons of stores lined the walls in a splash of colors and assortments. Everyone was eager to go shopping, or more like Hyori and I while the guys followed closely behind carrying every bag obediently without hesitation. Or so I had planned. It turns out that the guys had fangirls lurking around everywhere and we all ended up running around just to avoid being seen.

Kwangmin luckily spotted a costume store which sold tons of crazy wigs. Since Hyori and I didn't have any fangirls (so we hoped), no disguise was necessary while the other two grabbed whatever they could get their hands on. Ren incidently picked out a wig with unruly, brown hair that came together to make it look like a side sweep, similar to his pre-debut days as just another normal boy. Even if it was fake hair, it suited him so well I couldn't help but raise my hand to stroke his face.

"So pretty." I whispered faintly. Kwangmin was making Hyori struggle to put his hair in a bald cap, having both her hands literally jamming his head inside, completely ignoring the stray hair strands that peeked out from the sides. Ren, being comepletely oblivious to their actions, lowered his face closer to mine, his soft breaths tickling my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"But not as pretty as you." He whispered back, as he grabbed my shoulders to pull me closer, his soft lips capturing mine. It was a warm feeling that made my heart flutter and I couldn't help but love him more. I felt his tongue lick my lip for entrance, which I obliged, and could only let out a gasp as his tongue explored my mouth with so much hunger and lust, as if he was starved of love and was desperately seeking for it. I felt his body slide down one of the empty walls in the back of the store as I rested on his lap, both of our tongues battling for dominance. My body grew hot at all his attention as he used his hands to pull me closer. Instinctively, I started moving my hips on him and I heard a groan from inside my mouth. All this turned me on even more as I pulled my fingers through his hair and let them roam all around his chest.

We both pulled apart for air, only to find that we had attracted a rather embarassed crowd of fangirls. Everyone was blushing or averting their line of vision away from our eyes. _Did I just make out with Ren in public?! _I spotted Hyori in front of everyone, along with Kwangmin who was holding up a camera.

I looked back at Ren, whose wig had fallen off onto the floor during our little excitement, as he ran his long fingers through his blonde hair, looking just as disheveled and out of breath as I did. I struggled to get up from his lap, the weak feeling in my knees slowly vanishing as the excitement died down, although my heart was still racing. Having overetimated my strength, I just sat back down comfortably.

"I guess we got caught, right chagiya?" I could only bury my face in the crook of his neck. I heard everyone gasp and whisper around us, rumors having been confirmed. Hyori and Kwangmin both tried to shoo people out of the store that weren't shopping, while the shopkeeper was persuading them to buy something or leave. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up from under my arms and place me back on my feet. I looked back to see a familiar face of NU'EST.

"Oh hey Ren.." He turned to look at me casually. "And may I know who this young lady is?"

"Annyeong-haseyo, Baekho-ah. I am Miyoung and that's Ren-oppa..."

We both glanced at the male sitting down on the floor. "I can see that. Anyway, you two probably burned a lot of... calories during that so how about I take the four of you out to eat?"

Hyori answered for all of us, quickly agreeing as Kwangmin helped Ren off the floor. The five of us walked over to the food court and agreed on a small noodle shop tucked away in the corner. Right when we walked through the doors, immediately all the eyes of the waiters glued themselves onto the males. One of the braver girls walked right over, flipping her (rather unhealthy and nearly dead) hair in a poor attempt to appeal to them as she came over.

"Hello boys." She blinked her eyes, false lashes practically falling off from the cheap glue that was applied. She came closer to Ren, her hand grabbing his as she pushed her chest onto his. "And how may I be of assistance to you men?" _Fuck off my man, bitch. _Anger filled my body as I thought of all the subtle ways to kill somebody without getting caught.

Ren practically glared at her, colder than any Hyori could give to me. "How about by getting off my chest for starters. I was under the impression that this was a restaraunt but apparently your actions tell me otherwise. Maybe we should leave for another place, as you have blatantly ignored both of our girlfriends' presense and have just focused on us men." She looked shocked at his words.

"And I agree with you too, young man." We all looked at the old man before us. He was smiling, eyes twinkling in happiness and the sides of his face crinkling as he pushed his glasses up from the tip of his nose. His back was slightly hunched from years of gravity pushing down on his spine and his forehead was wide with numerous lines. He was an adorable little man and looked as if a puff of wind could knock him down. At his arrival, the waiter ripped her body away as if he burned and focused her gaze on the ground, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He stepped forward to us. "I apologise for my worker's actions. I've been scolding her for her behaviour torwards our more attractive customers, and others as well but to no avail. All my talks and lectures to them have gone from one ear out the other. If anything, I wish to serve you a meal free of costs for repurcussion."

I looked around to the others, everyone agreeing on one thing. That the man in front of us was good-intentioned and we should be forgiving. As if cued, all five of us bowed to the man. I stood up straight as I saw his face grow surprised. Baekho stepped up on everyone's behalf. "We appreciate the offer, but eating a free meal of five just for one person's ignorance is much too generous, even if it did offend some of us. We would just like to have a nice meal in a friendly environment, a spot where the workers don't stare at us like a piece of meat would be preferable."

He nodded his head and lead us to a booth to the side of the restaraunt. There were tall plants placed on the back of the seats that hid our bodies from prying eyes.

"Would this seat do? I have served many celebrities and have hidden booths for such purposes." We nodded as we took in the view after settling the issue with people ogling. The whole floor was nice, cozy but definety not crowded. In the center, there was a cylindrical fish tank where bright coral reefs and fish dwelled. There was a divider straight down the diameter that seperated some of the various fishes from touching. Nodding and taking our seats, he smiled and handed us all menus. "Please take your time." He left the table to go back to greet the other customers. Looking over the menu, the noodles were what caught my eye. They had a lot great specials and the udons were practically calling for me. He came back, holding a piece of paper to write down our orders. "Drinks?"

"I'll have the royal milk tea with green tea boba and a jasmine milk tea with regular boba for my pretty friend over there, please."

Kwangmin ordered a strawberry smoothie, Baekho a taro smoothie and Ren had the same as me.

"Are you ready to order your food yet?"

"Um, you guys can order first. I'm still deciding on whether I want the udon or the ramyun." They nodded their heads as they scanned the menu for their dish.

The old man brightened. "Oh, so you're looking for noodles? We are quite reknowned for our noodles, having many people come back, one of which I think you know. Her name wasHana. Anyways, if you're looking for noodles, then I would recommend the kitsune udon. But since this one is a japanese dish, I'll add in some dango and mochi afterwards." I could feel my face light up.

"Really? I love mochi! Then may I get the kitsune udon?" He nodded his head.

"And for you four?" Kwangmin raised his hand.

"I would like the noodle ddeokbokki. Just put as much spice as you want, I'm a big boy so I can handle all of it!" He smiled at the old man, as he looked over to Hyori.

"I'll have the..." She scanned over the menu again, "champong please." He nodded and turned to Ren expectantly.

"Can you make chagiya's udon noodles a large? I'll just share with her."

"Eh?" I could see everyone turn to him in shock at his boldness.

The old man gave out a hearty laugh. "Sure thing, kiddo!" He rubbed his head, ruffling his hair in the process. "You kids remind me of my children... Lively as ever." He was silent and slowly beginning to frown, as if remembering a bad memory from the past. He shook off the feeling, "anyways, I've got an order of a large kitsune udon noodles for the lovely couple over here, a noodle ddeokbokki for you, big guy, and a spicy champong for the young lady. Anything for you?" Baekho nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll just have a maeuntang. And like Kwangmin, don't mind the amount of spice, as long as it tastes good!" The old man let out another laugh that made me smile.

"As long as it's good, eh? What fish would you like? We have a fish tank where you can select which kind of fish, from salt and fresh water." He motioned for Baekho to walk over, which he did obediently. "You can chose from whichever you like. Popular fish for this dish are red snappers, sea bass, yellow corvina, carp and trout." _That's a lot of fish to choose from._

He pointed at one of the elongated fish with a pointed head. It was bluish and gray above with some dark speckling, fading to silver below. The shop keeper nodded his head.

"I see you have a good eye for picking out fish." Baekho clapped his hands together.

"Really? What did I get?" His voice was excited, almost like a childs'. The old man chuckled.

"You got a white sea bass, a really good fish." The both of them walked back over to the table."Okay, I'll have the food done soon, so you kids wait."

After Baekho took his seat, he left to the kitchen and everyone began talking.

"So Miyoung, was it?" I nodded my head at the man who helped me stand. "I'm Baekho, a bandmate of Ren's as you already know, and I was wondering... What were you two doing sitting on each other with a big crowd that made you have no strength to stand whatsoever." My face heated up and I prayed that it wasn't noticeable, when he pointed a finger at me. "Did you perhaps, do something embarassing? Your face is growing red.." _Why is he pointing it out even more?!_

Kwangmin shoved his cheeks into Baekho's. "She really did get red!" _Is everyone oblivious to my feelings on the subbject?! _I tried to cover most of my face with my hands. Ren, having enough teasing inflicted on me, decided to step in.

"Okay, okay. Stop teasing my chagiya, her cute faces are only for my eyes and my eyes only." They sighed and sat back down. "What me and chagiya were doing.." Everyone got closer to listen, "is private." I giggled at his cliffhanger answer. They started complaining at how undescriptive his reply was. "An answer is an answer! Not my fault you didn't say to be specific." Breaking my laughter, I smelled a spicy auroma fill the air, but everyone else remained unaware to the wondrous sight. A waiter was coming over, holding a tray full of our bowls of noodles, the steam billowing up into the air and disappearing into seeminly nothingness.

"Okay, I have the..." She placed down the platter on an unoccupied table nearby, "champong." Hyori shouted out here for her to place. "This one's a spicy mauentang." Baekho raised a hand up. Setting the dish down, she continued. "And the noodle ddeokbokki is for?" Kwangmin held up a hand for her. "Enjoy your meal guys!" She smiled and walked away, the platter underneath her arms. _Are you fucking kidding me? _I stared at her fleeting figure. _The lies... The deception woman! I'm hungry.._

"Eh, where's our food?" I heard Ren say.

"Right here!" The waiter came back with the old man, pushing a fancy cart with a huge bowl that could probably fit me inside (I'm only five feet!). "I couldn't carry it all in one go so I figured I'd make two trips!" She turned to me and Ren. "I assume this is for the both of you?" We nodded, dumb-founded, yet amazed at the sheer size. _How did it even fit through the door? _

"Move your arms and fingers or they'll get crushed." Possessing much strength that her appearance didn't show, I saw her bend her knees and lift the bowl from the cart to our table. "Luckily you guys got a spacious table! Otherwise, it would take up the whole thing." She wiped hands off with her black apron hanging around her waist. "Enjoy!"

"When you said a large bowl, I didn't think it would be a large bowl." I looked down at the dish before me. "That's a lot of noodles."

Ren gaped at the bowl. "I agree chagiya..."

"It's a little joke I used to play on my wife whenever we shared a meal together... Anyways, enjoy and call me if you're still hungry!" He left our table, presumably to serve and cook up for other hungry customers.

Ren looked up away from the bowl and wrapped an arm around my neck in a friendly way. "Time to eat some good udon! Thank you for the meal!" Everyone followed and began to dig in. Picking up the pair of chopsticks on the table, I began to eat, however each time I tried to pick up a noodle, it would slip out of the chopstick's grip. "Need help?" _Did he notice my horrible chopstick skills? _"Say 'ah', chagiya." He held up a chopstick full of noodles in front of my mouth. My face grew hot as I obeyed.

"Ahh.." He put his chopstick inside my mouth as I slurped up the noodles and carefully chewed on them. The moment it touched my taste buds, I wanted to cry out to the heavens at how delicious it was. When he said they made good noodles, that was clearly an understatement on his part.

The rest of us finished up eating so that we wouldn't burden the old man, but not before having dessert. Just like he had promised earlier, he brought out fresh mochi of all flavorings, including the ones filled with adzuki bean paste and ice-cream, and a plate full of various dango, stacking up like small mountains. He also brought out some hot green tea freshly brewed from the pot, pouring the drink inside a beautiful, hand-painted japanese tea set. We invited the man to eat with us, which he declined humbly, saying that he has to watch the other waiters and serve up some food. After leaving, everyone's hand reached out to the three different snacks. I grabbed a stick of mitarashi dango that was generously covered with the sweet soy sauce glaze. Plucking one off and into my mouth, I savoured the taste.

"These are good! What is it?" Baekho looked at it in amazement.

I smiled. "That's a kashiwa mochi. Basically a round shaped mochi filled with anko, which is a red bean paste, and wrapped in an oak leaf. I love all sweets so I know about most desserts, even in different countries!"

Hyori smacked my arm. "Oh, stop gloating you fat pig! Just eat!"

I glared at her lightly. "Says the one who already finished two dango sticks. I barely ate one off my stick!" We both laughed and continued eating.

Finishing up, Baekho paid the man our tab and I pitched in for a hefty tip to the man and the waiter. Walking out the door, the both of them called out to us. I turned around only to be crushed by a pair of boobs. The waiter hugged me tightly and was crying.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You're too generous! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Please... let.. me... breathe!" She released me from her tight grip and I let in as much air as my lungs could possibly handle.

"This is my granddaughter, Sanghee. Please excuse her for accidently suffocating you..."

"Er, no problem.." I said, scratching the back of my head in a sheepish way. "Oh, but what do we call you?"

"Just call me abeoji!" He smiled. "Now, I wouldn't want to keep you from shopping so have fun and be safe! You can always come back whenever!"

We left the little shop and continued on our merrily way of buying a whole new closet for ourselves!

**A/N: I was going to post this on Wednesday but then procastination crawled up from the depths of Hell and grabbed me in a chokehold.. Plus an old friend of mine actually took the time to visit me yesterday, even when she grew super popular at her school. My heart is warmed.. And so, I rushed to finish this chapter up, shoving as much details as I possibly could to make that four-thousand word mark. Although with such difficulty since my family were all bitching, fighting, threatening to kill each other and moving out and all that crazy stuff while I was trying to write. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
